


a Christmas to remember

by oswin42



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Migraine, Poor Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas gets a migraine and Martin helps him out. Just when Douglas feels better Christmas threatens to get ruined by a storm, but a small christmas miracle turns everything around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Christmas to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/gifts).



> written for the fandot secret santa.

It’s not that Douglas hated Christmas, it’s just that it reminded him of everything he had lost. He didn’t see his kids anymore and never had plans. Not that the rest of the crew knew this, he was careful about that. For once Carolyn had kept christmas day free. Douglas expected it was because she, Herc and Arthur were planning a family dinner. Douglas kept his sadness and grumpiness expertly hidden from the rest. Martin was surprisingly hard to fool. His captain seemed to be paying more attention to him lately.

 

They were flying to some package to Canada without Arthur. They played their games but Douglas was more quiet than usual. He didn’t feel well. By the time they landed the uneasy feeling was quickly turning into a full blown migraine. Those migraines didn’t happen often to Douglas, but when he got them he usually felt really sick. The nausea, dizziness and of course the killer headache made it impossible to hide this from his captain. It took Martin less than five minutes to see that something was up after the headache had started.  
“Douglas?” Martin's voice came all too sudden and all too loud. Douglas cringed. He tried to open the hotel door. They were sharing yet again, much to Douglas’ annoyance. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t get the card into the lock.  
“Douglas?” Martin asked again, this time softer “what’s going on?”  
“Just a headache” he replied.  
“It looks like a bit more than /just/ a headache, Douglas.” Martin said as took Douglas’ bag out of his hand and opened the door for him.  
“FINE” Douglas exclaimed angrily and too loudly “It’s a migraine.”  
Martin was slightly taken aback by the sudden anger but stayed calm.  
“You should lay down.” Martin said as he put Douglas’ bag down at one of the beds and closed the curtains. Douglas was surprised at the lack of witty comments he expected from his captain. He clumsily took his jacket off and let himself fall onto the bed. he curled up with the pillow and the blanket. Martin softly put a glass of water on the bedside table.  
“There’s some water and a painkiller on the bedside table. I’m going to eat and leave you alone for a bit. Call or text me if you need something.”  
Douglas mumbled a soft thank you.

The hours that passed went by in a blur. Martin had come back and helped him drink some water. Douglas couldn’t recall exactly what happened. He had woken up suddenly and was glad to find out that his headache had gotten significantly less. The next moment, however, he found out what had woken him up. Another loud strike of thunder echoed through the room. This one as it was louder than the one before woke Martin up as well. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He then noticed Douglas was awake too.  
“Need anything?”  
“I’m okay now. The worst of it has passed.” Douglas answered with a weak smile “I think I’ll go for a shower though.”  
As Douglas collected some clean clothes from his bag Martin looked out the window.  
“Do you think the storm will pass soon?”  
“Don’t get your hopes up” Douglas answered “You could check the weather though.”  
Martin kept staring out the window as Douglas disappeared into the small bathroom. The rain was pouring down heavily and it seemed to be getting worse.

 

“Family right?” Douglas asked as he came out of the bathroom in his pyjama.  
“Yeah. Christmas dinner at my mum. Everyone is coming.”  
“Sounds lovely.” Douglas said with a fake smile as he dug his phone from his pocket and started to type on it. His face darkened a little.  
“Sorry Martin, seems like it’s going to take a while. The weather report says it’ll turn to snow in an hour. As it looks now they’re going to ground all flights until at least boxing day.”  
Martin stared at the darkness that was outside. Douglas got back in his bed.  
“You should try to sleep a bit more Martin. Just in case."  
“I suppose.” Martin replied, unconvinced.  
“Even if we can’t fly back today” Douglas tried “You’d still be in time for dinner if we flew back on christmas day.”  
“You think it’s likely then?”  
“Well…” Douglas started. He was still groggy from the migraine. To his annoyance, this meant that he wasn’t as fast with coming up with a good answer.  
“That’s a no then.”  
“Fine. No, I don’t think so.”

 

By the time they properly woke up the rain had changed into snow. Not the kind of snow that you’d see in the UK, but the kind that grounded airplanes immediately, a proper storm. They spent their day apart. Douglas spent it reading in a quiet corner somewhere in the hotel. Martin spent it in their room, reading his flight manual again.

 

“Merry Christmas eve Martin.” Douglas said as he came in. He was carrying a box wrapped in christmas wrapping paper.”  
Martin looked up. He looked like he had been crying but smiled when he saw that Douglas was holding a present.  
“Merry Christmas Douglas. I’m sorry I didn’t get you something.”  
“That’s alright. Open it up please?” Douglas said as he held out the present to Martin. Martin opened the box carefully. Inside was a small model of a Fokker airplane.”  
“I know Fokker isn’t your favourite but it’s the only one they still_”  
Douglas’ was silenced by a big tight hug from his captain.  
“I love it, Douglas.”  
“Will you join me for supper Martin?”  
“I’d love to.”

 

Martin snuck away after their supper. The food wasn’t great but both of them had had worse. It was quickly going to look like they would be snowed in. Neither of these improved Martins mood. Douglas didn’t mind but he felt bad for Martin. Martin had a family waiting. Douglas did the calculations again. It was five hours later in the UK. It was between eight and nine hours flying plus a drive from the airport to Martin's parents. To be in time for Martin they’d have to leave at last at one PM on Christmas day.

 

He’d just meant to lie down for a bit but suddenly it was four AM on christmas day. Martin was asleep in the other bed. He looked out the window. It was snowing even worse now. Douglas dug out the Christmas sweater from his bag. He went towards the bathroom when he noticed a small wrapped present at the end of his bed. Curiously he picked it up and unwrapped it. Inside was a CD of an old recording of Tosca that had only recently been put on CD. Douglas couldn’t help it but smile brightly. It was exactly what he wanted and Martin had guessed without Douglas telling him about it.  
As he showered he wondered how much time Martin had spent researching on this.

 

Once he came back Martin was awake as well. You never really get used to jet lag and with these kind of flights you often don’t try to get into the local routine. Martin was staring at his phone as if he was hoping his phone was going to explode if he stared hard enough.  
“Mum will be up by now.” He said quietly.  
“Call her.” Douglas said “get it over with.”  
“I suppose.”  
“I could call her if you like?”  
“I don’t have an excuse not to call myself.” Martin said, now having made up his mind. He picked up the phone and dialled the number.  
Douglas decided he’d rather not be in the room for that conversation. so retreated back to the bathroom under the guise that he had to brush his teeth.

 

Martin looked near tears as Douglas came back out of the bathroom once more.  
“Martin?” Douglas asked “what happened?”  
“Mum cried, Simon yelled…”  
“It’s not your fault.” Douglas said as he tried to comfort Martin “come on, let's have breakfast.”  
Martin got up and dressed. He stared into the mirror at his untamed hair and sighed deeply.  
“A good strong cup of coffee will do you good.”  
“Won’t do anything about me missing Christmas or my rubbish hair.”  
“For what’s it worth Martin, I think your hair isn’t rubbish.”  
Martin turned and stared at Douglas. His first officer was acting very unlike himself. He shook the thought and forced a brush through his hair.  
“Coffee then.” He said when his hair looked somewhat presentable.  
“Coffee” Douglas said with a smile. A little plan started to form in Douglas’ head.

 

Martin sulked most of the morning and afternoon. He was in their room and ignored everything. Not that there was much since Douglas apparently had plans of his own. No doubt he was doing some Christmas scam.  
It has just passed three pm local time (8 pm at home he reminded himself) when Douglas came in.  
“Merry Christmas Martin!” He exclaimed.  
“Yes because spending it alone and without family is of course fantastic!” He said sarcastically.  
“About that…” Douglas said with a smile as he took a laptop from behind his back “I made a few calls…”  
Douglas showed the scene and on there was a live feed with his family around his mum’s table.  
“Martin!” His mum exclaimed happily.  
Martin quickly wiped a tear away as Douglas put the laptop down.  
“now I could only borrow this for half an hour…”  
“Thank you Douglas.” Martin said with a bright smile and a few tears of happiness.  
“I’ll leave you to talk for a bit.” Douglas said and he closed the door behind him.

 

Martin and his family talked like they normally would at Christmas. He promised the family their presents. Simon showed what he had gotten for Martin (a big model airplane kit).  
The half an hour was over way too soon and Douglas popped his head around the corner.  
“I don’t like to be the bringer of bad news, Martin, but i’m afraid that’s it.”  
“I have to go now guys.” Martin said to the screen “but I’ll be over as soon as I can. That’s a promise.”  
Everyone waved their goodbyes and Douglas brought the laptop back to his owner.

“Now I have one more surprise.” Douglas said with a smile “this way.”  
Martin followed Douglas curiously. Douglas opened a door and there was a lovely Christmas dinner waiting for them. Martin hugged Douglas.  
“Thank you Douglas. This is amazing.”  
“Come on, you don’t want the food to get cold.” Douglas teased softly.  
Martin sat down at the table and started eating. He suddenly realised how hungry he was. Douglas ate his own food.

 

Martin thanked Douglas again as they walked to their hotel room. The all too sudden hug almost made Douglas fall over. Before he knew it he practically crashed against their door. Martin looked right into Douglas’ eyes and and blushed fiercely. It felt like all the air had left Douglas’ lungs. Martin was so close. And his eyes were so beautiful.  
“May i?” He asked almost shyly as he put a hand on martin's cheek.  
Martin nodded and Douglas softly kissed his captain and his captain kissed back.

 

Boxing Day had brought on a bit of sun and at two PM local time they managed to fly back home. Something had changed between them and it was so much better. They talked about small things, they played the silly word games they enjoyed and occasionally they exchanged a quick kiss.

 

This was a Christmas neither of them would forget.


End file.
